


To Porcelain, To Ivory, To Steel

by Tzaratustra



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Angst, Bisexual Female Character, Bisexuality, F/F, Fluff, Post-Series, Post-War against the Others, Sansa Stark is Queen in the North, Self-Discovery, Slow Burn, or at least that was what i intended, post-war politics
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-11-02
Updated: 2018-06-19
Packaged: 2019-01-28 16:14:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 8
Words: 12,497
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12610548
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tzaratustra/pseuds/Tzaratustra
Summary: Después de la terrible guerra contra los Otros, en la que la humanidad casi es aniquilada, Poniente vuelve a dividirse en varios reinos independientes que se ayudan entre sí. Puesto que no hay ningún hijo varón de Eddard Stark que pueda reclamar la corona de los Reyes del Invierno, Sansa Stark se convierte en la nueva Reina en el Norte. Desde Invernalia, trata de gobernar lo mejor que puede ayudada por su hermana Arya, y no es extraño que Sansa viaje entre los reinos para asegurarse de las buenas relaciones entre ellos y de la recuperación de estos. Sin embargo, la reaparición de Margaery Tyrell en su vida provoca que peligre la ordenada existencia que Sansa ha logrado reconstruir.(O: Sansa es bisexual af y Reina en el Norte, qué más podemos pedir)





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> -Sigo el canon del libro (salvo que los personajes son unos años mayores para que no sea tan raro que hagan cosas de adultos)  
> -Todo se irá desarrollando según vaya escribiendo (supongo que pasa siempre así)  
> -Me cuesta un poquillo compartir lo que escribo así que agradecería un montón los comentarios amables  
> -Probablemente seas muy bonite si estás leyendo esto, muchas gracias por leer

Hace frío. La ventana está abierta y por ella entra una suave corriente que le eriza la piel; a pesar de todo, la mantiene como está. Hay unos niños jugando en el patio. Si no se equivoca, son los hijos del herrero y el maestro de armas, que se persiguen con el bullicio que solo puede ser propio de un niño de ocho años particularmente alborozado. Desde la distancia, desde la torre en la que se encuentran las habitaciones tradicionalmente reservadas para el señor o la señora de Invernalia, los niños casi parecen sus hermanos años atrás.

No lo son, por supuesto. Sansa no puede evitar suspirar antes de alejarse de la ventana y dirigirse a su armario para buscar la ropa que va a llevar hoy. Aún se le hace extraño seleccionar su vestimenta diaria de aquel armario, en el que antaño había buscado ropa de su madre que poder ponerse para imaginar que ya era la gran señora que había nacido para ser. No para de navegar entre las telas hasta que encuentra, por fin, lo que estaba buscando. Es un vestido azul, sencillo, con una banda roja a un lado (quizá, después de todo, aún quedaba algo de ropa de su madre en aquel armario), sobre el cual coloca una capa gris. La señora de Invernalia no llevará joyas aquel día más allá del collar plateado que siempre reposa sobre la piel de su clavícula, y sus botas arrancan ecos a las baldosas del pasillo cuando abandona su alcoba y se dirige al estudio de su padre. “A mi estudio”, tiene que corregirse mentalmente.

Su hermana ya está allí. La ojea de reojo antes de volver la vista hacia el documento con el que estaba trabajando y comentar:

-Llegas tarde.

Sansa toma asiento a su lado, en una silla más grande que la de Arya y, probablemente, más cómoda. Una cantidad enorme de papeles la esperan para que la Reina en el Norte los lea, estudie y dé su visto bueno.

-No tan tarde -en el pasado, Sansa habría regañado a su hermana por sus modales y le habría exigido que recordase sus fórmulas de cortesía. Quizá habrían acabado enzarzadas en una discusión estúpida que tendría que interrumpir alguno de sus padres. Hacía una eternidad de eso-. ¿Has dormido bien?

Arya vuelve a levantar la mirada de las letras cursivas del pergamino que está leyendo. Una mancha de tinta ya se ha alojado en su nariz, como suele ocurrir cuando su hermana trabaja en los papeles. Sansa esboza una pequeña sonrisa al verla.

-Bastante bien, sí. El ejercicio físico tiene ese efecto. Deberíais probarlo de vez en cuando, señora de Hibernalia -la broma es cariñosa y hace que Sansa arquee las cejas.

-Lo dices como si no te hubiera ganado en la carrera a caballo del martes pasado.

Arya hace un gesto con la mano para quitarle importancia a aquello.

-Me distrajo tu pelo. Demasiado rojo -Sansa se olvida de sus exquisitos modales de reina durante un instante para sacarle la lengua a su hermana pequeña, antes de que las dos regresen a todos aquellos pergaminos que reclaman su atención y que parecen expandirse por momentos.

Salvar el mundo es difícil; reconstruirlo, también, pero es menos heroico. No es que a Sansa y a Arya les importe: a fin de cuentas, alguien tiene que asegurarse de que el grano se redistribuye desde Invernalia y Puerto Blanco a las otras localidades del Norte que lo necesitan, es necesario que se dé la orden de plantar nuevos cereales aprovechando la primavera incipiente que nadie se acaba de creer exactamente, y también hay que tener cuidado de que los nuevos habitantes incorporados desde el norte de lo que antes era el Muro (Sansa los llamaría “salvajes”, como su sociedad había tendido a llamarles desde que ella tenía memoria, pero Jon había sido muy tajante defendiendo que ese no era el término que debía utilizarse y Sansa podía ver que tenía razón) se integren bien con la población nativa. Todo aquello sin mencionar el mantenimiento de las relaciones con los demás reinos de Poniente, pero aquello es la parte más fácil: si algo bueno había tenido la Batalla por el Amanecer era que los pocos supervivientes eran conscientes de la necesidad de actuar unidos.

Es mucho trabajo para solo dos personas y suelen ayudarse de administradores y consejeros, pero, aun así, las hermanas Stark prefieren vigilar estas vitales y desapercibidas tareas de cerca para asegurarse de que se hacen de la mejor manera posible. Era así como su padre solía hacer las cosas. Mientras la nariz de Arya está firmemente enterrada en un libro de cuentas, Sansa se dedica a abrir las cartas dirigidas a la Reina en el Norte. Wynafryd Manderly, la joven señora de Puerto Blanco (“no tan joven. Es mayor que yo”) escribe para informar de la llegada de hombres de otros reinos que han viajado a través de Puerto Blanco para ayudar a reparar el Norte, el reino más dañado por la guerra contra los Otros. Un pergamino sellado con la trucha plateada sobre un río azul y rojo de los Tully les hace saber que su tío Edmure está esperando su segundo hijo e invita “a mis gentiles sobrinas de Invernalia” a acudir a una recepción en Aguasdulces cuando la criatura nazca. Sansa sonríe al leerlo y levanta la cabeza para mirar a Arya y comunicarle las buenas noticias, pero su hermana parece tan enfrascada en sus operaciones matemáticas que la muchacha decide dejarlo para más adelante y, cuidadosamente, enrolla de nuevo el pergamino de su tío. Entre un puñado de notas de otros señores norteños (probablemente, para hacer saber a la muy soltera Reina en el Norte de la existencia de segundos hijos solteros que estarían encantados de conocerla), llama su atención un pergamino más estrecho que los demás con un sello verde compuesto por una rosa. Eso es inesperado.

Por primera vez en bastante tiempo, Sansa se encuentra a sí misma recordando a los Tyrell, tal y como los había conocido. Lady Olenna, con su lengua afilada, sus brillantes ojos negros y las arrugas por toda la cara que ella misma insistía en remarcar. Loras Tyrell, que había sido Guardia Real para tres reyes y que una vez había sido hermoso, tan puro como una mañana de nieve, con el cabello oscuro y rizado cayendo en cascada sobre sus ojos castaños de pestañas imposibles. El menor de los hijos varones de Mace Tyrell había sido herido con aceite hirviendo y se decía que toda su belleza se había esfumado, pero Sansa nunca lo había visto y no era capaz de concebir un Loras que no fuese hermoso. Estaba también el rey Willas, con quien Sansa una vez estuvo a punto de casarse (era tan extraño pensarlo ahora), y Garlan el Galante, que siempre había sido amable con ella durante su estancia en Desembarco del Rey.

Y, finalmente, estaba Margaery Tyrell.

Hubo una época en la que había creído querer a Lady Margaery con todo su corazón, como si fuesen hermanas. Era dulce recordar aquellos breves días dos años atrás en los que Sansa había acompañado a la joven Tyrell mientras realizaba labores de costura con sus primas y otras familiares, en los que Margaery la había desafiado a burlar a sus protectores para cabalgar más allá de los límites de la ciudad, hacia el Bosque Real, en los que Margaery y ella se habían cepillado el pelo mutuamente. Aún recordaba la suavidad de sus rizos castaños y cómo su amiga cerraba los ojos cuando sentía las manos de Sansa trabajar en su espesa melena, como si confiara absolutamente en ella y estuviera agarrándose a aquel raro instante de paz, como la propia Sansa, tan sola y frágil en aquella época, se había atrevido a hacer. Incluso habían llegado a dormir juntas, y Margaery, envuelta en un camisón coral muy recatado que parecía subrayar que, viuda o no, continuaba siendo una doncella, yacía sorprendentemente extendida, en una postura relajada, que poco hacía por mantener el decoro que Sansa tanto se esforzaba en respetar ocupando poco espacio, respirando con bocanadas rápidas y silenciosas y evitando, por todos los medios, entrar en contacto con su acompañante. Margaery no había tenido ese cuidado, en absoluto, y una mañana Sansa se había despertado con un brazo que definitivamente no era suyo rodeándola por la cintura. Aún se ruboriza al recordar lo difícil que fue escabullirse de aquella postura sin despertar a Margaery. Pero Sansa iba a casarse con Willas, así que Margaery iba a ser su hermana, por lo que no había problema en que esas cosas sucediesen.

Todo aquello, por supuesto, había ocurrido antes de que Margaery se olvidase de ella. Sansa se convirtió en una paria para los Tyrell cuando los Lannister la casaron con lord Tyrion, daba igual que ella no desease el matrimonio, daba igual que ella suspirase por Willas, por Altojardín y por la nueva familia a la que anhelaba pertenecer con todo su corazón. Ninguno de los Tyrell quería saber nada de ella, y Sansa debía de haberles importado entre nada y menos si habían podido inculparla del asesinato de Joffrey con tanta sangre fría. “Creciendo fuerte”, ese era el lema de los Tyrell, y desde luego hacían honor al mismo.

No obstante, Sansa no puede seguir exactamente enfadada con ellos, piensa, mientras rompe el sello y desenrolla lentamente la misiva. A fin de cuentas, a la hora de la verdad Garlan y Willas habían luchado en el lugar correcto, habían enviado tropas al Norte mientras continuaban luchando en el sur contra Euron Greyjoy y su ejército postapocalíptico, y, de vez en cuando, Sansa todavía recibe contingentes de hombres y mujeres llegados para ayudar en la reparación del Norte. La carta no es de Willas ni de Garlan, sin embargo. La letra es preciosa, más elegante y cursiva que aquella que la propia Sansa es capaz de realizar, y el corazón le da un vuelvo al comprobar que aparece firmada por Margaery Tyrell. Incrédula, lee:

__

_Mi querida Sansa:_  
_Espero de corazón que os encontréis bien. Desde que mi hermano Willas recuperó la corona que antaño se habían ceñido los Gardener a la cabeza, he podido comprobar de primera mano cuán cansado resulta el oficio real, así que os deseo todo el ánimo y la fuerza que las tristes letras son capaces de transmitir. Quizá os sorprenda mi carta, y tenéis todo el derecho de ello. A mí también me sorprende, y no sabéis cuánto tiempo llevo aplazando escribiros. No puedo negar que debería haberlo hecho antes, a decir verdad, mucho antes de que partierais de Desembarco del Rey. También debí hacerlo en cuanto supe que estabais viva. Y debí haber añadido algo más que una breve frase formularia en la que os deseaba salud en las cartas de mi regio hermano Willas. Por todo ello, os transmito mis sinceras disculpas. Desearía poder tomaros las manos, miraros a los ojos y pronunciar mis disculpas a viva voz, pero entiendo que, ahora mismo, no es posible: ¿nunca os habéis preguntado cuántas leguas separan Altojardín de Invernalia? De acuerdo con los mapas de Willas, que quise consultar para hablaros con más precisión, más de tres mil._  
_Nada espero con esta carta salvo expresar mi arrepentimiento y, si puedo atreverme a esperarlo, recuperar la amistad con la vieja amiga en la que aún sigo pensando, cuyos dulces rasgos continúan tan grabados en mis ojos como lo estaban la última noche que nos vimos._  
_Siempre vuestra,  
_ _La princesa Margaery Tyrell_

“La princesa Margaery Tyrell”. Había olvidado que Margaery es una princesa ahora, al igual que Arya, que se encuentra mirando en su dirección y moviendo los labios, emitiendo una amalgama de sonidos que Sansa, en su abstracción, no había estado reconociendo.

-Por los antiguos dioses, ¿qué hay tan interesante en ese pergamino? Llevas dos minutos sin escucharme.

Sansa lo esconde rápidamente y nota un calor en las mejillas, familiar, pero olvidado.

-No es nada -trata de mantenerle la mirada a su hermana con aspecto impasible-. Una carta de los Tyrell. No tiene mayor importancia.

Arya la mira con suspicacia.

-Hemos recibido bastantes cartas de los Tyrell desde que gobernamos Invernalia, pero ninguna había hecho que se te pusiese la cara tan roja como el pelo.

-Solo estoy sensible -murmura Sansa, desviando la vista y asegurándose de que el pergamino está bien colocado en el bolsillo de su amplia manga azul. No era que no quisiera que su hermana leyera la carta (quizá sí que era eso). No se sentía preparada para compartir cómo la hacía sentir aquel pedazo de papel. No tenía muy claro cómo la hacía sentir, en primer lugar.

-¿Sabes que… hablamos las cosas ahora, verdad? -musita Arya, devolviendo la vista al libro de cuentas.

-Sí -responde Sansa, con un hilo de voz. Verdaderamente, aprecia mucho la nueva relación que tiene con su hermana desde que se reencontraron, y siente que podría confiar en ella en la mayoría de aspectos. Este no es uno de ellos, no aún, al menos-. Cuando estamos listas.

-Cuando estamos listas -asiente Arya, y moja la pluma en el bote de tinta situado entre ambas hermanas. Pronto, el rumor de las plumas sobre el papel silencia todo lo que Sansa no sabe cómo decir.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Pastelitos de limón, té y cotillear con tu antigua mejor amiga mientras tratáis de juntar los pedazos de vuestra vida que pueden salvarse.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Muchísimas gracias por leer el capítulo anterior y por los comentarios, sois muy amables <3 
> 
> No sé si preferís capítulos más largos y menos actualizaciones (este lo podría alargar un poco más si añado lo que va a pasar después) o, como parece que lo estoy haciendo ahora mismo, capítulos más bien breves y (en principio) actualizaciones más frecuentes. ¡Podéis decirme algo al respecto si queréis!

Los pastelitos de limón de la nueva cocinera de Invernalia son casi tan buenos como los de Gage. Los pequeños bocados que toma Sansa se deshacen en su boca de una manera que no es familiar, pero que podría llegar a serlo. ¿Habría muerto Gage?, se pregunta, mientras utiliza una cucharilla para remover el té que una sonriente criada acaba de servirle. Supone que sí. Cuando Theon tomó Invernalia había muerto gran parte del servicio, y aquellos que habían logrado sobrevivir habían muerto después a manos de Ramsay Bolton, el bastardo de Fuerte Terror. Qué doloroso es pensar así en las personas que una vez conoció y quiso; en Gage, el cocinero, que siempre tenía pasteles de diverso tipo preparados para Sansa, su padre y Bran, los Stark de paladar más dulce; en la septa Mordane, que había elogiado sus puntadas y su cabello recogido; en Hullen, el jefe de cuadras, que había enseñado a montar a todos los Stark; en Alys, su antigua doncella… Continúa removiendo el té como si alterar la superficie pudiera provocar que en ella aparecieran sus rostros, pero, por supuesto, es en vano. Gradualmente, se detiene.

Jeyne come pastelitos algo más rápido que Sansa. La reina contempla a su vieja amiga por encima de su taza de té. Sus manos no han perdido todavía el deje nervioso que había adquirido durante todos los años que fue torturada, primero a manos del burdel al que la entregó Meñique y, después, con Ramsay Bolton. Sansa sabe que su amiga no se siente segura con su aspecto físico, así que evita mirar el bulbo deforme en el que se ha convertido su nariz desde que la perdió por congelación en el viaje hacia el campamento de Stannis Baratheon. 

Sin embargo, el brillo de sus ojos cuando Sansa coloca una mano sobre su hombro afectuosamente es el mismo de siempre.

-Son deliciosos, ¿no crees? -le comenta Sansa, haciendo un esfuerzo por sonreír. Jeyne le devuelve la sonrisa y asiente.

-Casi tan buenos como los de Gage.

-Casi -una ola de tristeza hace vacilar la sonrisa de Sansa. Da un nuevo sorbo de té para disimularlo y decide cambiar de tema-. Bueno, ¿qué tal hoy con los niños?

-Son encantadores, ya lo sabes -el tono de Jeyne es más animado mientras habla de sus pupilos. 

Cuando Sansa asumió el mando de Invernalia, decidió que una de sus primeras acciones sería encontrar un trabajo que su traumatizada compañera de juegos de la infancia pudiera ejercer para sentirse mejor. Casualmente, la nueva Reina en el Norte había recibido un montón de nuevos pajes y coperas desde varios lugares de Poniente, enviados por sus padres con diversos motivos. La creación de un sentimiento de unidad entre los diversos pueblos de Poniente era un motivo lógico; el deseo de cercanía con los Stark, que habían tenido un rol tan importante en la defensa contra los Otros, también explicaba la afluencia de niños; y sí, Sansa no se engañaba, algunos niños habrían sido enviados a Invernalia por familias ambiciosas para que consiguieran el favor de la Reina en el Norte. La política era así, y, en cualquier caso, los niños no tenían la culpa de alguna posible segunda intención que albergaran sus padres, así que Sansa, que había perdido a todos sus hermanos salvo a Arya, los había acogido a todos y había dejado a Jeyne a cargo de su educación en modales de corte y en otras actividades, como costura y música, para los que lo deseasen.

-Lyanna Mormont es extraordinaria con el arpa -las manos de su amiga se han cerrado de manera casi protectora alrededor de la porcelana de la taza.

-Oh, sí. Arya también está muy contenta con ella -quizá, en aquel mismo instante, su hermana y la más pequeña de las Mormont estén entrenando en el patio. No le extrañaría nada.

-Y las puntadas del hijo de Lord Glover, de Gawen, son preciosas. Mejores que las tuyas a su edad.

-Es un niño adorable -interiormente, se pregunta cómo habrían sido las puntadas de Margaery cuando era niña. Oh, no debería estar pensando eso. La carta de aquella mañana le quema la manga, donde aún la guarda, y mira a Jeyne mientras sopesa si hablar del tema con ella. Hacía miles de años habían compartido confidencias románticas. Jeyne quería casarse con Beric Dondarrion, mientras que Sansa no tenía ojos más que para el Caballero de las Flores… y para el Perro, aunque eso nunca se lo había dicho a nadie. Tampoco le había hablado a nadie de Margaery Tyrell. ¿Podía ponerse al nivel de los otros dos, acaso? ¿Era eso lo que ocurría con Margaery?

-Jeyne -la voz de Sansa rompe finalmente el silencio cómodo que se había establecido entre ambas amigas. Al ver los ojos curiosos de su amiga, se arrepiente de inmediato. ¿Qué va a decirle? Jeyne no sabe nada sobre la menor de los Tyrell, o sobre el peso que atenaza el pecho de Sansa desde hacía unas horas, o sobre lo perturbadoramente agradable que le resulta la idea de que Margaery le coja las manos una vez más, como decía en su carta-. ¿Retomarías el contacto con una amiga de la que no has oído nada desde hace varios años?

Jeyne la mira con extrañeza, con la cabeza levemente ladeada, y deja la taza de té sobre la mesa.

-Nosotras lo hicimos, ¿verdad? -toma un pastelillo de limón, y la imagen se parece tanto a otras miles de veces que merendaron juntas que Sansa se olvida de Margaery Tyrell por un momento. No dura mucho. Sacude la cabeza.

-Sí, pero… No me refiero a eso. Esta amiga… te abandonó -se atreve por fin a completar-. Cuando tú la necesitabas, cuando más sola estabas, después de haberte jurado que eras parte de su familia… -ha dicho más de lo que quería decir en un principio, pero no puede parar, lleva años guardando aquel torrente en su interior-… Se fue. Se fue -repite, y su voz recorre cada centímetro del cuarto, los cómodos sofás, se carga de la energía del fuego de la chimenea, repta por las piedras de las paredes, excava hasta el corazón mismo de Invernalia-. Hace mucho tiempo que se fue.

Su amiga se ha detenido en medio de la ingesta del pastelito, que aún sostiene en la mano. Sus ojos examinan a Sansa, buscando algún signo que delate lo que realmente está pasando. Finalmente, deja el pastelito de nuevo en el plato y su mano se acerca a una de las de Sansa para ofrecerle algo de consuelo.

-Quizá no te convenga ser amiga de alguien que te hizo tanto daño -murmura Jeyne con suavidad, y sus palabras son como un jarro de agua fría para Sansa-. Pero, por supuesto, eso debes decidirlo tú. De todos modos… ¿Estás segura de que estamos hablando de una chica? Suena como… si esta persona y tú hubieseis… superado la amistad, de alguna manera. ¿Algún chico guapo del sur? -la sonrisa de Jeyne es cálida y busca rebajar un poco la tensión de la sala.

La señora de Invernalia pestañea varias veces y enrojece.

-¿Un chico…? ¿Dirías que suena a… amor? 

Jeyne se encoge de hombros.

-Estás prácticamente llorando y te has sonrojado. _Sí,_ Sansa -le da un par de toquecitos en la mano-, suena terriblemente a amor.

-No lo es. Yo… Estaba muy sola, esta persona era la única que… me valoraba… Fue hace mucho tiempo -farfulla descontroladamente, olvidando todas las lecciones de dicción a que había aprendido creciendo.

-Algún día tienes que contármelo todo sobre tu caballero misterioso -continúa Jeyne, sonriendo ante la evidente vergüenza de Sansa. Parece que su amiga ha asumido automáticamente que Sansa se había inventado que todo aquello le había ocurrido con una amiga como tapadera para un amante masculino, y ella no se ve inclinada a sacarla de su error o a seguir hablando del tema.

-No era un caballero -Sansa se pone en pie, tomando cuidado en establecer una postura corporal amigable pese a su incontrolable necesidad de terminar la conversación-. Tengo que irme, Jeyne. Siempre es agradable tomar el té contigo. Por favor, quédate aquí y toma tantos pasteles como desees -no sabe cómo recuerda sus cortesías estando tan alterada, pero los años de costumbre la guían y le facilitan acelerar la despedida-. Te veré en la cena.

Comienza a andar rápidamente hacia la puerta, pero se detiene a medio camino para envolver en un paño tres pastelitos de limón. Margaery Tyrell puede haberle quitado su tranquila tarde de té, pero no va a quitarle sus dulces.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sansa tiene un encuentro onírico y toma una decisión.

Como hace siempre que se siente perdida, Sansa Stark acude al bosque de dioses de Invernalia. Cuando era niña, nunca le había gustado aquel lugar. Oh, todos los hijos de lord Eddard y lady Catelyn habían sido educados en la fe de los antiguos dioses y de los Siete, por supuesto, pero, aunque nunca había abandonado los dioses de su padre, ella había preferido el septo: el olor de las velas, la luz, los cánticos. La belleza de las vidrieras que su padre había ordenado construir por amor a su esposa sureña. La cálida mano de su madre sujetando la suya mientras encendían velas para la Doncella. 

El bosque de dioses, en cambio, era un lugar lúgubre y silencioso, demasiado silencioso, y sin ninguna clase de adorno humano que camuflase el mudo horror del terrible rostro rojo tallado contra la corteza blanca del árbol corazón. La niña que había sido una vez, hacía miles de años, se había sentido observada. Quizá era verdad que los dioses podían verla, pensaba, y no estaba segura de que les gustase lo que veían.

Sus miedos infantiles le parecían una tontería ahora. El bosque de dioses era el único lugar donde se había sentido a salvo en Desembarco del Rey, el lugar donde se reunía con el pobre Ser Dontos. “Mi galante Florian. Él también me traicionó”. No se había sentido así en el Valle, recuerda ahora. El árbol corazón de aquel bosque de dioses no era un arciano, sino un roble; los dioses no podían oírla. Pero ella no había sido Sansa Stark, sino Alayne Piedra, y Alayne Piedra no necesitaba ser escuchada por los dioses.

Sansa Stark se apoya contra el tronco del árbol corazón y contempla en silencio las tranquilas aguas del pequeño lago. Piensa en su padre, que siempre acudía al bosque de dioses después de quitarle la vida a algún hombre para sentarse en el mismo lugar en el que ahora ella se encuentra. “¿Puedes verme, Padre?”, piensa, sin poder contenerse, a pesar de saber que es estúpido e infantil. El susurro de las hojas de los árboles la acompaña mientras medita, como un zumbido incesante que trata de atraer su atención.

-¿Bran? -susurra en voz alta, con la voz más temblorosa de lo que esperaba. Las hojas zumban con más fuerza como toda respuesta, y Sansa piensa en su hermano pequeño, en la cueva desde la que dirige y coordina la reconstrucción sobrenatural del mundo. Signifique lo que signifique aquello. Sansa nunca ha llegado a comprender plenamente los poderes de Bran más allá del hecho de que salvó a toda la humanidad. Ya es toda una figura mitológica a lo largo de Poniente: Brandon el Reconstructor, el No Muerto, el último verdevidente. El Príncipe de Invernalia. Pero no el Rey en el Norte: Bran había abdicado en Sansa para regresar a aquella cueva en la que decía que había estado escondido todos aquellos años en los que Sansa y el resto de Poniente lo creían muerto. No sabía cuándo volvería a verlo o acaso si volvería a hacerlo, pero, a veces, le parece escuchar su voz entre el viento que agita las hojas rojas del centro del Invernalia.

-Bran -repite, esta vez en voz más firme y más fuerte, mientras nota cómo el miedo eriza la piel de su nuca.

“Tardan las cartas y son poco para decir lo que uno quiere”. Nadie ha dicho aquello en voz alta, pero Sansa lo ha oído claramente, como si su hermano estuviera justo a su lado.

Mira a su alrededor, confusa, sin ver a nadie. Sus ojos se dirigen hacia arriba, al cielo, ya oscuro, que actúa como bóveda para Invernalia, donde las constelaciones pálidas comienzan a brillar. Sansa es capaz de reconocer algunas: el Dragón de Hielo, la Corona del Rey, el Fantasma. La Doncella de la Luna es especialmente brillante aquella noche, y el errante rojo se encuentra cerca de ella. Su luz escarlata parpadea con intensidad, llamándola.

“Te sentirás hundir despacio, hacia lo alto, en la vida del aire. Y nos encontraremos sobre las diferencias invencibles, arenas, rocas, años, ya solas, nadadoras celestes, náufragas de los cielos”.

Sansa se levanta bruscamente del suelo y su cabeza se mueve, frenética, intentando ubicar la fuente del sonido. Sabe que es inútil mientras los últimos ecos de la voz que es de su hermano y no lo es resuenan en su interior. Tras vagar por el bosque de dioses sin que se oiga un alma, se dirige, finalmente, frente al árbol corazón y clava sus ojos en la fea cara horrorizada del árbol, desafiándolo. Queda congelada cuando los ojos del arciano se mueven para buscar los suyos.

“Tu vientre es una lucha de raíces, tus labios son un alba sin contorno. Bajo las rosas tibias de la cama los muertos gimen esperando turno”.

La voz, que ya no se parece en absoluto a la de Bran, nace en su interior y recorre todo su cuerpo antes de que su cerebro la pueda procesar, como un intruso que quema toda la piel por la que pasa. La brisa es fuerte y despeina sus cabellos rojos y las hojas del arciano por igual, que, en la oscuridad del bosque, son uno y el mismo.

-¡Basta! -le grita al árbol, mientras un cuervo apoyado en una rama sobre su cabeza comienza a gritar con ella-. ¡Basta! 

“No soy yo” le responde, magnificada, la voz de Bran. “Hermana: hacia abajo”.

Lágrimas calientes caen por las mejillas de Sansa cuando obedece y, bajando la vista hacia el suelo, no ve a otra cosa que a sí misma en el reflejo agitado de las aguas. 

 

 

Sus piernas no se detienen hasta que llega al estudio, a su estudio. Las lámparas de aceite dibujan doscientas sombras inquietantes por cada corredor. El chillido de los goznes mientras abre la puerta apresuradamente la sobresalta y mira alternativamente a ambos lados, pero nada ocurre. Suspira y trata de calmarse mientras penetra en el cuarto en penumbra.

Va a encender una vela. Sostiene el fósforo delante de su cara antes de atreverse a acercarlo al candelabro de la mesa. ¿Qué aspecto tiene que tener la Reina en el Norte ahora? Asustada, corriendo de un lado a otro como una chiquilla, probablemente despeinada. Surcos de lágrimas aún en su rostro. La luz del candelabro baña toda la habitación y Sansa, paulatinamente, consigue tranquilizarse. Hasta que echa una ojeada a los pergaminos en blanco que hay junto a su lado de la mesa y el corazón vuelve a latirle con fuerza.

A estas alturas, ya sabe que va a contestar a Margaery Tyrell. Lo que no sabe es qué.

¿Cómo atreverse a escribir lo traicionada que se ha sentido todo este tiempo? ¿Cómo dirigirse a ella sin tener en la cabeza los meses de ostracismo que tuvo que soportar? No puede hacer ninguna de las dos cosas, así que aprieta entre los dedos la pluma que acaba de coger. Finalmente, se sienta y comienza: “Princesa Margaery”. Quizá es demasiado formal, pero eso está bien. No quiere expresar demasiada cercanía. Animada por haber conseguido juntar dos palabras, continúa: “Agradezco vuestras cordiales palabras”. Por un instante de maldad, se plantea finalizar así la carta y enviarla, pero lo descarta inmediatamente. No sería apropiado. 

_Princesa Margaery:_  
_Agradezco vuestras cordiales palabras. No puedo negar que vuestra amable carta me sorprendió, después de tantas lunas sin dirigirme palabra, pero tampoco puedo negar que me alegré de leeros después de tanto tiempo. Durante estos años, os he recordado._

Quizá ha dicho demasiado, piensa, releyendo esa última frase y frunciendo el ceño. Quizá es hora de ir terminando la carta. Deja un espacio cuidadoso por si quiere añadir alguna otra frase y comienza a escribir en un nuevo párrafo: 

_Celebro vuestro buen estado de salud. Transmitid mis recuerdos a Willas, Loras y Garlan._  
_Sansa Stark, Reina en el Norte_

Lee y relee la carta. No la convence. ¿Cómo puede ser a la vez demasiado distante y demasiado cercana? La dobla con cuidado y, resignada, se dirige a la torre del maestre de Invernalia para mandarla y quitárselo de encima pronto. Cuando ya solo tiene que subir unas escaleras, un jarrón blanco junto a una pequeña mesa capta su atención. Ella mandó poner esos jarrones alrededor del castillo para disimular el aspecto desmejorado de Invernalia después de tantas batallas, mientras sus obreros van arreglando los desperfectos poco a poco. Las flores son frescas. Quizá sean de ese mismo día. Tras vacilar, toma una entre sus dedos y la observa con delicadeza. Sus pétalos azules parecen brillar con fuerza en la penumbra de las primeras horas de la noche. Decidida, sube las escaleras, con la flor en una mano y la carta en la otra.

-Alteza, ¿qué sucede? ¿A qué debo una visita tan tardía? -pregunta el maestre Medrick, que había estado dando de comer a los cuervos.

-Debo enviar una carta, Medrick, si no te importa. Preferiría que fuera lo antes posible -responde Sansa, en tono educado pero firme-. También necesito un libro pesado.

En lo que el maestre se gira para obedecer y encontrar un cuervo preparado y un libro, Sansa despliega el pergamino y añade, en el hueco libre que sabía que terminaría por necesitar: “¿Cómo es vuestra vida ahora? ¿Cómo lo ha sido? No omitáis nada”. Se resiste a leerlo todo una vez más y, antes de enviar la carta, coloca la flor en la mesa y la aplasta con fuerza utilizando el libro. Mantiene su belleza, pero ahora se conservará durante mucho más tiempo, así, quizá, Margaery pueda verla antes de que se marchite. Se niega a reflexionar demasiado sobre por qué está haciendo eso y presiona firmemente su sello bajo su firma. Si el maestre no es tan remilgoso con sus reflexiones como ella, se las guarda para sí, y no hace preguntas mientras ata la carta a la pata del cuervo entrenado para ir a Altojardín.

“Tardan las cartas y son poco para decir lo que uno quiere”. El batir de las alas del cuervo se pierde pronto en la noche.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ¡Muchas gracias por los comentarios del otro capítulo! Los responderé todos pronto, pero estoy contentísima de que os esté gustando y de que me lo digáis. Y también de que me ayudéis con el tema de publicar. Gracias, de verdad <3
> 
> Bueno, la primera parte de este capítulo es un poco una movida. Las frases que oye Sansa son citas de poetas que me gustan: la primera es de Jaime Gil de Biedma, la segunda, de Pedro Salinas, la tercera es de Lorca. Además, que el errante rojo esté en la constelación de la Doncella de la Luna indica que, para el pueblo libre, es buen momento para "robar" a una mujer ;)
> 
> Decidme qué os parece si os apetece, gracias por leer <3


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Alas negras, palabras negras, o eso dicen.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Espero que os mole <3 Lo he hecho un poco rápido, perdonadme si hay typos o cosas así. Quizá edito algo en el futuro. Como siempre, decidme qué os ha parecido si os apetece y muchas gracias por leer :3

Los días se suceden sin mayor eventualidad. Sansa continúa con sus deberes como Reina en el Norte, pero, dentro, donde ninguno de sus consejeros puede verla, nota que algo ha cambiado. Quizá es la expectación. Bajo ningún concepto consideraría que su vida está vacía actualmente, no cuando tiene un reino que gobernar, una hermana con la que recuperar el tiempo perdido y personas maravillosas que se preocupan por ella, pero hacía tanto, tanto tiempo que no notaba aquella subrepticia sensación de vértigo que a veces le resulta fácil olvidar que está enfadada con Margaery Tyrell.

De todos modos, la Reina en el Norte tiene preocupaciones más allá de las cartas de la princesa de Altojardín, cuyo tiempo de llegada parece dilatarse eternamente. “¿Nunca os habéis preguntado cuántas leguas separan Altojardín de Invernalia?”. _Sí, Margaery_ , piensa. _Llevo dos semanas preguntándomelo_. 

No se siente preparada para compartir el secreto (¿Es acaso un secreto? ¿Es algo, más allá de un anhelo vago de algo que no comprende muy bien?), así que hace lo posible por asociar sus constantes visitas a la torre del maestre a un revitalizado fervor por la mensajería entre reinos. Sus paseos por los pasillos de Invernalia son distintos ahora: no deja de preguntarse qué pensaría Margaery de la construcción irregular del castillo gris, del calor del invernadero, que siempre está lleno a rebosar de rosas de invierno, del color frío del cielo de Invernalia incluso en primavera. “Esto es ridículo”, razona consigo misma. “¿No has aprendido nada?”. Se nota tan ilusionada como en aquellos meses dulces y terribles en los que había viajado al Sur con su padre y Arya. “Iba a ser una gran señora…”. Lo único que había para ella en Desembarco del Rey era muerte y desengaño. Le habían pagado aquella ilusión con la cabeza de su padre. No quiere volver a cometer aquel error.

Pero, a la vez… ¿es tan terrible estar contenta por una carta de una vieja amiga? Debe de existir algún equilibrio entre la ingenuidad y el cinismo. Su padre lo habría entendido.  
Se detiene, en mitad del corredor. Por un instante, el peso de su pérdida oprime duramente el pecho de Sansa, y ella deja que el dolor se extienda, porque no tiene sentido detenerlo, porque no tiene sentido reprimirlo. Porque está bien que esté. 

-Alteza, ¿os sucede algo? -uno de los guardias que vigilan los pasillos de Invernalia (aunque, a decir verdad, Sansa no mantiene un cuerpo de seguridad demasiado numeroso) se acerca rápidamente hacia a ella. Su nombre es Rory, cree recordar Sansa.

-No, Rory -el guardia se atreve a esbozar una pequeña sonrisa cuando escucha su nombre-. Solo estaba recordando algo. Vuelve a tu puesto, si eres tan amable. 

Cuando el guardia se ha marchado, Sansa, ya más tranquila, continúa su camino hacia el patio de armas. Quiere encontrar a Arya para hablar de varias propuestas matrimoniales dirigidas hacia ella. No es una sorpresa que sus señores quieran casarse con la hermana de la Reina en el Norte (y actual heredera de Sansa), pero Sansa no tiene ninguna prisa en arrojar a su hermana a un matrimonio que ella no desea. Su propio matrimonio, sin embargo… Quizá lleva demasiado tiempo posponiéndolo. Es innegable que los Stark necesitan herederos, siendo ella y Arya las últimas que quedan. Sin embargo, la idea de casarse se le antoja más pesada que hace dos semanas y trata de no pensar demasiado en ello mientras se apoya en la pequeña galería que da al patio de armas.

Arya, por supuesto, está practicando con la espada. “Lleva a Hermana Oscura”. Sansa ha reconocido la hoja negra que brilla en la mano de su hermana mientras se bate en duelo con uno de los caballeros de Sansa. “Se está tomando en serio a este rival”. Arya ataca una y otra vez, con estocadas rápidas y ligeras como los saltos de un gato, y el caballero, que permanece de espaldas a Sansa, de manera que no puede identificarlo, es capaz de bloquear algunas de las estocadas, pero, desde luego, no todas. 

Cuando el caballero inicia una finta que lo dejaría frente a frente con Sansa, un golpe suave en el hombro la distrae.

-Alteza -es Medrick, con su cabello débilmente encanecido despeinado. Sujeta entre sus dedos un pergamino enrollado que, de inmediato, acelera el corazón de la reina-. Me pedisteis que os hiciese llegar las noticias de Altojardín tan pronto como llegasen…

-Oh, sí, sí, muchas gracias, Medrick -Sansa extiende la mano más rápido de lo que sería educado para recibir el pergamino que tanto tiempo lleva esperando-. Lo leeré en mis aposentos. Eso es todo -apenas le dirige una apresurada inclinación de cabeza al maestre antes de recogerse el vestido y correr de manera muy poco decorosa hacia sus habitaciones.

La inercia la lleva a sus antiguas habitaciones, el cuarto que había compartido con Arya y que ahora ocupa únicamente su hermana. La habitación ha cambiado poco, quizá porque Arya anhela su infancia y se resiste a cambiar lo poco que queda de ella. Tan apresurada sale de él, maldiciéndose por haberse confundido y perdido tiempo que podría estar utilizando en leer la carta, que no registra la extrañeza de que la puerta del cuarto no esté cerrada con llave, como suele estar.

Ya en sus estancias, despliega rápidamente el pergamino mientras se deja caer sobre la cama.

_Mi querida Sansa_

_No sois capaz de comprender la magnitud del júbilo que me ha producido vuestra respuesta. Me llena de alegría leeros después de tanto tiempo, amiga. Parte de mí no creía que quisieseis volver a hablar conmigo, y os habría entendido. La otra parte de mí sabía que me escribiríais, con una certeza que no se puede explicar, pero que es la misma por la cual sabemos que la luna saldrá en unas horas, que debemos beber agua y que, pronto, volverá el otoño._

_Me preguntáis cómo es mi vida ahora. Y cómo ha sido. ¿Qué puedo responderos, mi graciosa Sansa, que sea digno de entretener vuestros ojos? Nada. Aun así, he de responderos. Mi labor principal es la de ayudar a Willas a gobernar. Sé que el pueblo me quiere, así que hago lo posible para que también lo quiera a él, que no es, a los ojos de las personas que no lo conocen de verdad, tan gallardo o impresionante como han sido mis otros hermanos. Ocasionalmente, también viajo por el reino, aunque mis viajes también me han llevado fuera del Dominio: he visitado los reinos de más allá de nuestras fronteras. Hace unos meses, estuve en Dorne, donde la princesa Sarella me recibió con más gracia y educación de la que esperaba, teniendo en cuenta el pasado reciente y no tan reciente de nuestros reinos. Sin embargo, me alegro de que las cicatrices entre los distintos territorios de Poniente estén cicatrizando y de que habitantes del Dominio y dornienses puedan mantener relaciones cordiales, al fin._

_También recibo, y perdonad que os comente esto, una cantidad indecorosa de peticiones de mano, pero sospecho que eso os ocurrirá también a vos. No me cabe duda de ello, y no puedo culpar a quien lo haga. He de confesaros, mi querida Sansa, que ningún pretendiente ha conseguido llamar mi atención…_

_En cuanto a lo que he hecho en este tiempo, si no os importa, me lo guardo para la siguiente carta (si tengo derecho a esperar que tal carta exista). Es una larga historia, y no estoy orgullosa de buena parte de ella. Por favor, sentíos libre de explayaros en detalle sobre vuestras circunstancias presentes y pasadas. Nada me agradaría más._

_Siempre vuestra,_  
_La princesa Margaery Tyrell._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Quiero aclarar aquí que, en latín y castellano antiguo, la palabra "amiga" valía también para aquella persona hacia la que tienes sentimientos románticos (am-or, am-iga). Saquen sus propias conclusiones de la carta de Margaery (?)


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Siento mucho la demora en escribir este capítulo. No contaba con que tengo cosas que hacer en outernet que me quitan mucho tiempo :( En fin, supongo que a partir de ahora las actualizaciones irán más despacio porque la universidad me tiene preparadas dos semanas de absoluto infiernoTM. Espero que aun así os guste el capítulo y leáis lo que ponga en el futuro, que espero que sea lo antes posible.
> 
> PD: a lo mejor el próximo capítulo es desde el punto de vista de Margaery. Estén tuneadas!

Cuando Sansa termina la carta, la vuelve a doblar y se levanta bruscamente de la cama, caminando de un lado a otro de su habitación, intentando procesar las palabras de Margaery. “Ningún pretendiente ha conseguido llamar mi atención”. ¿Por qué le había dicho eso? ¿Qué tiene que ver la señora de Invernalia con el futuro matrimonial de la princesa de Altojardín? Nada, nada en absoluto. Quizá, si sus hermanos estuvieran con ella… Podría proponerle a Margaery casarse con uno de ellos… Si Robb siguiera con vida… Si ella…

Corta aquel pensamiento a la mitad, sin atreverse a completarlo. Si no piensa en ello, no será verdad. Nunca será verdad que se haya planteado pedir ella misma la mano de Margaery. 

-Es una locura -murmura contra el frío aire de su habitación. Margaery es una mujer, lo que significa que Sansa nunca podrá pedir su mano, por mucha sangre azul que tengan ambas, o precisamente por toda la sangre azul que tienen ambas. ¿Aunque qué le importa eso a ella, de todos modos? Todo aquello está en el Sur, y ella está en el Norte. Pertenece al Norte. Es su reina, ¿o no? “¿Qué clase de reina puedo ser si caigo de rodillas ante una princesa?”.

Y, pese a todo, vuelve con pasos lentos hacia la carta que ha dejado sobre la cama y la despliega con cuidado. La lee un par de veces más y la enrolla con reverencia, guardándola junto a la otra carta que Margaery le había enviado, en su estantería, detrás de un libro de canciones e historias que adoraba leer hace apenas un par de años.  
Y se sienta a escribir su respuesta. No puede engañarse, quiere una nueva carta de Margaery lo antes posible, y solo hay una manera de conseguir eso.

_Princesa Margaery_  


_Vuestra carta me resultó muy agradable. Me alegro de que os encontréis bien y ayudéis a Willas a gobernar. No me cabe duda de que Su Alteza debe de sentirse muy agradecido por el trabajo de alguien tan competente como vos._   


_Es injusto que os reservéis parte de la información hasta vuestra siguiente carta, pero no me queda más remedio que aceptarlo. Yo me he encontrado bien, estos años. Mayormente. Si he de ser honesta con vos, solo en los últimos tiempos he comenzado a sentirme como era antes, aunque nunca del todo, desgraciadamente. Supongo que pensaréis que es una sensación estúpida. En cualquier caso, gobernar es cansado y difícil, como decíais en vuestra primera carta, pero lo disfruto. Sentir que puedo ayudar a las personas que mi familia juró proteger desde hace más de ocho mil años me hace sentir bien. Me hace sentir útil. Me hace sentir yo._   


_Lo habéis adivinado, yo tampoco carezco de pretendientes. A decir verdad, no deseo casarme con ninguno._   


Mira a un lado y a otro antes de escribir la siguiente frase.  


_Ojalá no tuviéramos que casarnos._  


Permanece quieta unos segundos, con la pluma en el aire y una gota en su punta amenazando con caer. Lamenta, en cierta medida, haber utilizado el plural, pero, al mismo tiempo… es verdad que desea que Margaery no tuviera que casarse.

  
_De cualquier manera, espero impaciente vuestra respuesta._  


 _Afectuosamente,_  
_Sansa Stark, Reina en el Norte._

Nota como si fuera otra persona la que se dirige a la torre del maestre para entregar la carta y que esta sea enviada. Es otra persona la que vaga por los pasillos envuelta en ropajes grises, la que apenas prueba los platos calientes que sirven los criados y la que resuelve con eficiencia limitada los asuntos políticos del Norte. ¿Cuántos días han pasado desde la última carta de Margaery? Trece. Ha sentido cada uno de ellos. Los ojos de su hermana la siguen con una mezcla entre sospecha y preocupación cuando se despide de ella en el pasillo para dirigirse a su alcoba. “Ahora nos contamos las cosas”. “Cuando estamos listas”. Mantienen este intercambio silencioso casi cada vez que se miran. Cuando Sansa se ha dado la vuelta y ha echado a andar, vuelve la cabeza hacia atrás dubitativamente. Arya ya casi ha entrado en su habitación.

-¡Arya! -grita, de repente, motivada por un impulso. Ella la mira con curiosidad, con una mano en el pomo con la que pronto tiene que rodear la espalda de su hermana cuando esta la abraza-. Lo siento -susurra-. Siento estar tan ausente. Pronto todo mejorará. Dame unos días.

Arya la abraza torpemente, algo incómoda, aunque sin hacer ningún gesto para apartarla.

-No tienes por qué hacerlo todo tú sola. Lo sabes, ¿verdad?

Sansa inhala con fuerza.

-Sí. Sí. No es nada que esté haciendo exactamente… Es solo que… -se separa brevemente y agita las manos con impotencia-. ¿No te entran dudas a veces sobre quién eres?

Su hermana la contempla de manera extraña.

-No -realiza una pausa silenciosa, y sus ojos ven personas, lugares y tiempos a los que Sansa no puede llegar-. Ya no. ¿Qué quieres decir con eso?

-No es nada que pueda explicar ahora mismo. Es una… sensación.

-¿Sabes que las sensaciones pueden explicarse, verdad?

La Reina en el Norte niega lentamente con la cabeza, con una sonrisa algo triste. ¿Qué puede decirle a Arya? ¿Qué es lo que pasa, realmente? Echa a andar hacia su dormitorio justo cuando Arya pregunta en voz alta, en medio del pasillo:

-¿Tiene algo que ver con las cartas que envías a Altojardín?

Y Sansa se queda congelada. Intuyendo la respuesta, Arya sonríe con suficiencia y entra en su cuarto, cerrando la puerta.

-Sí -susurra Sansa a las sombras del pasillo-. Tiene mucho que ver.

Al entrar en su dormitorio, acude a su cama a todo correr al vislumbrar el pergamino con el sello de rosa situado encima de su cama. Mientras lo despliega, una rosa blanca prensada cae sobre su regazo. La toma entre sus dedos antes de comenzar a leer:

_Mi querida Sansa,_  


_Me inunda la alegría ante vuestra recién hallada felicidad y sensación de pertenencia, puesto que os merecéis todo lo bueno que os pueda pasar. Estimo que sois una dama noble, agradable, de corazón dorado, y a una persona así solo deberían ocurrirle cosas buenas. Sé que no ha sido así. Y sé que, en parte, ha sido por mi culpa. Permitid que en esta carta os dé la explicación que os he debido durante tantas lunas._  


_Quizá esté cometiendo una imprudencia al transmitir esta información por la vía escrita, siempre más duradera que la palabra hablada, ¿pero qué opción me queda, dulce Sansa, si os debo una disculpa ante todo? Pues veréis: después del fallido intento de matrimonio entre mi hermano Willas y vuestra persona, me vi obligada a apartarme de vos por orden de mi familia: no era políticamente razonable ser amigas en esas circunstancias. Os prometo que lo sentí profundamente y lamenté el alma el daño que sabía que estaba causándoos. Os estoy tan agradecida por la advertencia sobre nuestro pequeño león. Sin la advertencia, quién sabe lo que habría sido de mí… Fue, desde luego, oportuno que un pastel de paloma acabara con tan poderoso animal. Me llena de vergüenza decir esto, pero mi familia estaba convencida de que tal acto vil había debido de ser obra de lobos y leones, lo cual fue un motivo más para alejarme de vos. Lo siento, lo siento tanto…_  


_Sin embargo, nuestros planes iniciales de ser hermanas, mi bella Sansa, no tienen por qué acabar aquí. Nuestro valiente Loras continúa sin compromiso, como leo, no sin cierta alegría egoísta, que estáis vos. Sabéis que su belleza no es la misma desde el terrible accidente de Rocadragón, pero su corazón es igual de galante, sus cortesías igual de pulidas y su talante igual de agradable. Mi buena señora: quizá podríamos hablar mejor de estas cosas con una visita a vuestro hermoso palacio de hielo. Yo, Loras y algunos acompañantes reales de nuestra confianza no muy numerosos. Por supuesto, no deseo poneros en un compromiso y comprendo perfectamente que quizá no sea el momento adecuado para una visita. De todos modos, os lo planteo con la esperanza de veros pronto. No puedo mentir: os echo de menos, Sansa._  


_Margaery._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> "Yo, Loras y algunos acompañantes reales de nuestra confianza" -> el orden es de Margaery, no mío (?)
> 
> Muchas gracias por leer, os lo agradezco muchísimo <3


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Margaery y Olenna tienen una conversación breve en los jardines con bastante sass.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ¡Siento muchísimo llevar tanto sin actualizar y que esta actualización sea tan corta! La universidad me ha tendido una trampa y estoy como ocupadísima. No creo que pueda actualizar mucho, pero bueno, un regalito breve de navidad para ustedes, lo mejor is yet to come <3
> 
> Como siempre, aprecio los comentarios :3
> 
> (Y muchas gracias a Alba por el dibujito navideño guay de Sansa, que me inspiró para actualizar aunque sea supercorto)

-¿Sabes cuál es la diferencia entre el rey Robert y el rey Edric? ¡Que el rey Edric tiene las orejas más grandes que Roca Casterly! -Luthor se ríe como si hubiera dicho algo graciosísimo y se aleja corriendo por el jardín tan rápido como sus piernecitas se lo permiten.

-¡Niño! No menciones ese lugar. Mala sombra -sentencia lúgubremente Olenna Tyrell desde su litera, mientras se abanica con dignidad. El clima ha refrescado y no sería necesario que lo hiciera, pero la reina de las espinas no parece notarlo. Margaery, por el contrario, se ciñe con más fuerza el manto sobre sus hombros-. No envenené yo a aquella abominación que Cersei Lannister intentaba hacer pasar por reyezuelo para que ahora mis bisnietos se pongan a hablarme de Roca Casterly. Oh, vaya, he dicho eso en voz alta. Bueno, da igual, no es como si alguien me estuviese escuchando. ¡Eh, tú! -grita a uno de los lacayos que montan guardia a una distancia respetuosa-. Tráeme una copa de hipocrás, que a mi edad hay que cuidar la garganta. ¡Venga!

-Yo siempre te escucho, abuela -interviene Margaery, tomando la mano de la reina de las espinas entre las suyas-. Hay mucho que aprender.

-No me hagas la pelota, soy demasiado vieja como para no darme cuenta -replica Olenna, dando un toquecito suave a la mano de su nieta. Sin embargo, su expresión se nota menos feroz cuando añade-. Una pena que últimamente no estés aprendiendo nada.

-Oh, pero abuela, al contrario -sonríe Margaery con algo de tensión en las comisuras de los labios-. Estoy haciendo lo que necesito para conseguir lo que quiero.

-Lo que necesitas es un revolcón, Margaery, no un intrincado plan para casar al bujarra de tu hermano con Sansa Stark porque tú no puedas meterte bajo sus faldas. ¿Qué? No me mires como si no supiera lo que es un revolcón, niña, ¿de dónde te crees que salió tu padre, que el Desconocido lo tenga en su gloria? No de practicar cetrería, te lo puedo asegurar.

Margaery ignora, como acostumbra a hacer, la sarta de exageraciones y frases provocativas de Olenna Tyrell.

-No es un mal plan -insiste, clavando sus ojos claros en los de su abuela-. Sansa necesita un marido –“Y yo necesito alguna excusa para acercarme a ella”.

-Oh, sí, y nuestro querido Loras tiene todas las características que cualquier doncella querría en su marido -Olenna continúa abanicándose-. ¿Cómo le has convencido para que acceda al plan? No creo que ni siquiera le interese viajar al norte. ¿Qué hay ahí, de todos modos? Nieve, rábanos congelados y Sansa Stark. Igual los rábanos congelados...

-Loras me quiere mucho, ya lo sabes. Podría decirse que me debía un favor -Margaery se queda callada coincidiendo justo con el regreso del sirviente con la copa de su abuela-. Ya sabes, de los tiempos del rey Robert.

-Ah, sí, aquella majadería de hacer que sedujeras al viejo borracho. ¿¡No habéis aprendido nada de lo mal que salió ese plan, botarates?! -Olenna acepta la copa sin mirar al lacayo y le da un sorbo desdeñoso.

-¡Mi plan es mucho mejor eso! Sansa y Loras no tienen por qué casarse, solo tenemos que hacer ver que es algo posible para que yo pueda hablar con Sansa sin levantar sospechas -o eso quería creer.

-Margaery, querida mía -su abuela apura la copa de hipocrás de un trago-, he visto muchos cortejos y ninguno ha empezado por ofrecer al alelado o alelada de turno la mano del hermano del otro mamarracho. O mamarracha. Bueno, quizá un par de ellos, pero nada que haya acabado bien. ¿Por qué no te fijas en alguna muchacha de más cerca de casa? O muchacho, no sé qué hacéis ahora los jóvenes con vuestras partes bajas, aunque tampoco estáis inventando nada nuevo. Los Targaryen lo hicieron durante siglos, y así les fue. ¡Tú! ¡Tráeme un vaso de agua, que tengo la boca seca! -vuelve a gritar en dirección al lacayo.

-¡Abuela! -Margaery le da un golpe suave en el hombro, decidida a no dejarse amilanar-. Digas lo que digas, hay un carruaje esperándome al alba. Ya le propuse a la reina Sansa la mano de Loras y me invitó a visitarla –“en una carta mucho más corta que las anteriores”, piensa sombríamente-, sería descortés rechazarla en este momento. Además, ya hemos encargado un vestuario de invierno, ¿no querrás que lo echemos a perder? -Margaery se lleva la mano al pecho con exagerada expresión dramática.

-Oh, no, claro que no, por favor, los Siete me libren de implicar que echemos a perder ropa inútil por no embarcarnos en una empresa estúpida.

-He pasado mucho tiempo siendo lista, abuela -el rostro purpúreo de Joffrey se le pasa por la cabeza antes de que consiga bloquearlo-. Es mi hora de ser estúpida.


	7. Chapter 7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Margaery comienza su viaje con Loras, sus primas, su tía y sus recuerdos.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ¡Hola! Por fin actualizo con un capítulo algo más largo y, finalmente, estamos dentro de la cabeza de Margaery. Ya queda poco para que estas dos se encuentren al fin. Permanezcan atentxs a sus pantallas y déjenme comentarios si les parece bien< 3 ¡Muchas gracias por leer!
> 
> (Nota: he hecho un mapa de la ruta de Margaery (porque sí, la he estado calculando muy en serio y he descartado como tres rutas antes de decidirme por esta considerando las carreteras actuales de Poniente y los accidentes del terreno, soy esa clase de persona), aquí os lo dejo: https://preview.ibb.co/g1zd6b/ruta_de_Margaery.png 
> 
> Para hacer la ruta he utilizado este mapa de Poniente que alguien hizo como si fuera google maps: https://imgur.com/rJd34hP )

La flor es seca y suave como un amanecer de verano. Margaery la recorre con el dedo con delicadeza, temerosa de romperla, mientras el carruaje renquea por el Camino de la Rosa en dirección al Norte. La despedida con su familia, por supuesto, se alargó más de lo previsto. Su abuela pareció resignarse finalmente al plan de la joven princesa y se limitó a aconsejarle que no tomase ninguna decisión drástica, y todos sus sobrinos la abrazaron varias veces antes de distraerse y corretear de nuevo por el jardín. Garlan estaba fuera de Altojardín aquellos días, pero Leonette Fossoway, su esposa, la había besado en ambas mejillas antes de partir, y Willas le había deseado suerte y le había prestado un par de libros para el viaje. Eran recopilaciones de canciones de amor e historias de caballeros y jóvenes muchachas. “Creo que a tu bella dama le gustarán”, había dicho, con una sonrisa ladeada. 

Uno de los libros se encuentra ahora sobre su regazo, bajo la rosa de invierno prensada que le había mandado Sansa hacía ya varias lunas. Cómo había sonreído al verla, cómo se habían maravillado sus damas de compañía por aquella flor minúscula de mensaje incierto. Le gustaba tenerla cerca, en una pequeña bolsita de tela que había tejido semanas atrás. 

-¡Margaery, Alla, Megga! -su prima Elinor, que lleva un vestido verde sencillo y una capa de viaje sobre la cual reposan sus rizos rubios, la saca de sus pensamientos al señalar por la ventana con efusividad-. ¡Mirad, es el río Mander!

-Oh, Ely, ¿no es el río más hermoso que has visto nunca? -le responde Margaery, siguiendo la indicación de mirar por la ventana-. Me encanta el brillo del sol sobre la superficie.  
En aquel punto del camino, a punto de atravesar Puenteamargo, el Mander es más impresionante que nunca. Margaery se estremece al recordar el río infestado de los horribles barcoluengos de los hombres del hierro cuando Euron Greyjoy invadió el Dominio, pero lo disimula colocándose bien su capa de viaje dorada. 

Sus primas y su tía parlotean alegremente con Loras, que hace poco por seguir la conversación. Alla, tan tímida como siempre, habla poco, mientras que Megga acapara toda la cháchara y Elinor dirige a Margaery una mirada preocupada. Ha debido de darse cuenta de su temblor. Le sonríe para tranquilizarla. Janna Tyrell, hermana de su padre, cose y solo de vez en cuando añade algún comentario a lo que estén hablando.

Loras mira distraídamente por la ventana. Los rayos del sol acentúan las cicatrices de su cara, que poco pueden ocultarse pese a los esfuerzos de Loras de llevar el pelo largo sobre su frente. 

“Puenteamargo fue el último lugar en el que vi a Renly”, piensa Margaery, con una extraña sensación de vacío. Quizá Loras también esté pensando en él. Han pasado años desde que el primer marido de Margaery murió, pero su hermano continúa apenado. Distraído, pero apenado. “Oh, Renly, ¿y para qué fue todo eso? ¿Todos tus caballeros, tus argucias y tus galanterías? Para un trono que ya no existe”. Espera que Loras no haya llegado a la misma conclusión que ella. 

Desembarco del Rey había ardido hasta los cimientos por un error de Daenerys Targaryen, y de repente la Guerra de los Cinco Reyes y todos los enfrentamientos por el Trono de Hierro parecían ridículos ante la invasión de los Otros y el terror de Euron Greyjoy. “Pero de verdad espero que él no esté pensando lo mismo que yo”.

Loras suspira pesadamente y aparta con brusquedad la vista de la ventana. Es evidente que no quiere estar ahí. 

-Loras, querido, ¿quizá te apetece salir a cabalgar cuando hayamos cruzado Puenteamargo? 

-Por supuesto -responde, en tono apagado-. Sería agradable estirar las piernas en algún momento de estos dos meses de viaje.

-Oh, Loras, no seas gruñón -lo regaña Megga, con los brazos en jarras-. ¡Tu tía soporta sin problemas estar aquí y es mucho mayor que tú!

-¿Cómo que mucho mayor? -Janna Tyrell levanta los ojos de su labor de costura con el ceño fruncido-. Solo tengo quince años más que Loras.

-Sí, sí… por supuesto, qué duda cabe. ¡Oh! ¡Es Puenteamargo, mirad! -Megga desvía rápidamente el tema de conversación y Margaery contiene una risita. 

Puenteamargo es un castillo de piedra edificado alrededor de un grueso puente. Había sido un lugar desafortunado siempre que algún rey había pasado por él, recuerda Margaery: el rey Maegor Targaryen había librado allí una de sus batallas más cruentas, con tantas víctimas que se decía que el Mander había corrido rojo ese día. Fue entonces cuando el castillo había cambiado su anterior nombre, Puente de Piedra, por Puenteamargo. También había sido en Puenteamargo donde un pequeño príncipe Targaryen había sido desmembrado hasta la muerte por una multitud que tiraba de él. Y, por supuesto, fue donde Margaery pasó lunas esperando a que su hermano y su esposo volvieran de hacer la guerra contra Stannis Baratheon. 

Sus primas retoman la conversación y Margaery se les une, dejando sus libros para más adelante, pero una parte de ella permanece nerviosa. El carruaje continúa en dirección norte, cada vez más cerca de Sansa. “Sansa”, susurra Margaery en sus pensamientos, con reverencia, “¿Querrás verme? ¿Querrás abrazarme? ¿Me besarás las mejillas y me llamarás “hermana” delante de tu corte?”. ¿A qué otra cosa podría aspirar? Por un momento, su plan le parece estúpido e infantil, y el rostro mordaz de su abuela se materializa frente a ella. “Me niego a ser la hermana de Sansa Stark”.

 

Los días se encadenan hasta que forman semanas. Si no fuera porque es joven y está en buena forma física, a Margaery le dolería todo el cuerpo. El carruaje es todo lo cómodo que puede ser, pero permanecer horas y horas en la misma posición es agotador. De vez en cuando, sus extremidades se alivian cuando paran para hacer una merienda al aire libre en algún paraje de gran belleza, o cuando sale a cabalgar delante del carruaje acompañada por Loras, sus primas o alguno de los guardias que acompañan a los Tyrell en su viaje al norte. Pero la mayoría de sus días los pasa en el interior del vehículo, charlando, tejiendo o leyendo alguno de los libros que va a regalar a Sansa. 

A la tercera semana, la agradable vegetación del Dominio ha dado paso a las hierbas más adustas que señalan la cercanía con Desembarco del Rey. El agujero humeante que queda de Desembarco del Rey. El carruaje no se acerca, desde luego. Se dice que Desembarco está maldito y que, cualquiera que se aventure entre sus ruinas calcinadas, está condenado a no volver a salir. Margaery no tiene ningún problema en creerlo. Ya era difícil salir cuando la ciudad no había sido destruida en una explosión de fuego valyrio…

“¿Te gustaría ver lo que fue de tu prisión, Sansa? ¿Te daría alguna clase de paz?”. Margaery se descubre a sí misma recordando los altos edificios de la ciudad. Las asquerosas calles del Lecho de Pulgas, por las que Margaery había paseado para darse a conocer a los lugareños. El mármol blanco del Gran Septo de Baelor, donde había estado prisionera por culpa de Cersei Lannister. El ominoso color sangriento de la piedra que edificaba la Fortaleza Roja… Todo había desaparecido. “Quizá es lo mejor”.

Los caballos que tiran del carruaje rechazan continuar acercándose, así que los Tyrell se ven obligados a cruzar el campo antes de lo planeado para llegar al Camino Real que lleva al Norte. El paso del vehículo es tortuoso y lento, y nadie habla dentro del carruaje. Las miradas nerviosas y las expresiones de consternación son rápidamente cambiadas por gestos de alivio cuando los caballos encuentran, por fin, el Camino Real, ya habiendo dejado atrás lo que una vez fue la capital de los Siete Reinos. 

Los días continúan con su curso y, pronto, se divisan a un lado del carruaje los bancos del Tridente. Es la primera vez que cualquiera de los Tyrell los ve, así que comentan, asombrados, el tamaño y profundidad del río. 

-Dicen que los Otros llegaron hasta aquí -comenta Alla, bajando el tono de voz.

-Y que Daenerys Targaryen los repelió… -aporta Elinor-. No puedo creer que algo así ocurriera.

-Claro que ocurrió, Eli -le responde Janna Tyrell-. ¿Acaso no recuerdas… el frío?

Se hace un silencio tal en el coche que recuerda a cuando, una semana atrás, atravesaron el territorio circundante a Desembarco del Rey.

-Loras, querido, podría ser un buen momento para cabalgar -sugiere finalmente Margaery-. Después del Tridente, llegaremos al Cuello, y creo que deberíamos quedarnos dentro del carruaje mientras estemos allí -El Cuello es un terreno pantanoso, lleno de plantas envenenadas, lagartos y peces de aspecto extraño. Margaery no tiene mucho interés en poner un pie fuera del carruaje en aquel lugar.

Cuando, horas después de ese intercambio, Loras y Margaery cabalgan por el Camino Real, Margaery clava los tobillos con escasa fuerza en su montura para incitarla al galope. Le parece escuchar tras ella un suspiro de resignación y pronto Loras la imita, pese a las protestas de los guardias de ambos, que intentan seguirlos como pueden.

-¡El primero que llegue a Invernalia gana! -grita Margaery, a todo correr. Su hermano es un excelente jinete, así que la alcanza sin mucha dificultad y pronto amenaza con adelantarla. La princesa puede apreciar que parte de la tensión ha abandonado el rostro de Loras. “Es verdaderamente feliz cuando monta a caballo”. 

Los hermanos continúan su alocada marcha durante un par de minutos más, hasta que cambian el ritmo de sus caballos a un trote tranquilo para dejarlos descansar y para no perder al carruaje, que avanza imperturbablemente a un ritmo lento.

-Echaba de menos esto -murmura Loras, agarrando con fuerza las riendas de su yegua-. Gracias.

-No hay de qué, hermano -Margaery sonríe observando los rizos alborotados de Loras. Bajo la luz de la tarde, sus cicatrices no parecen tan terribles-. Gracias a ti por ayudarme con esto.

-Tú me ayudaste cuando… con Renly -responde, con algo de atropello en sus palabras-. Es lo menos que podía hacer.

El tono de su voz es tan triste que Margaery siente el impulso de bajarse del caballo y abrazarlo. 

-Sé que te quiso mucho -dice, en un intento de consolarlo.

-Sí -replica, en tono apagado-. Yo también lo quise a él. 

Vuelven al carruaje a tiempo de ver cómo el sol se hunde entre las aguas del Tridente.


	8. Chapter 8

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> El reencuentro que esperábamos.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Siento mucho todo lo que he tardado en actualizar este fic. Siendo honesta, me han pasado muchísimas cosas en mi vida personal. Después de salir de una relación larguísima, y hasta los topes con el fin de la carrera, lo último que me apetecía era escribir fanfic de bolleras cuquis. Pero, afortunadamente, parece que ya voy estando mejor, porque me han vuelto las ganas de escribir. Más o menos. A ver lo que duran.
> 
> En fin, que muchas gracias por leerme, por dejar kudos y comentarios. Me motiváis mucho para escribir (de hecho, no habría escrito este capítulo sin el amable comentario de Aduriz, que me recordó que este fic existía y era algo que me gustaba hacer). Espero que os guste <3

La nieve se amontona sobre los tejados de Invernalia. Copos enormes y suaves planean por el patio antes de posarse en el suelo, tiñendo de blanco el habitual marrón. Y Sansa espera.

Han pasado casi dos lunas desde la última carta de Margaery, donde aceptaba su propuesta de viajar al norte. Dos lunas son mucho tiempo para pensar. “No estaba interesada de verdad en ti, idiota. Solo quiere un buen matrimonio para su hermano tullido”. Era lo que siempre parecía ocurrir con Margaery Tyrell: nunca le había importado Sansa de verdad, solo su sangre Stark y las ventajas que su familia pudiera conseguir a través de ella. 

Pues le enseñaría cuánta sangre Stark tenía. Sansa no tenía ninguna intención de casarse con Loras: un matrimonio sureño no sería provechoso para la ya demasiado sureña Reina en el Norte, pero no había podido resistirse a la idea de hacer viajar durante dos meses a Margaery Tyrell para después, cuando llegase hasta ella con los brazos abiertos, decirle: no. 

Pero la señora de Invernalia no se había atrevido a confiar esta resolución a nadie salvo a su hermana y Jeyne Poole, por lo que el resto de la corte aguarda la llegada de la realeza del Dominio con una mezcla de expectación y sospecha. 

No obstante, el día que los jinetes de Sansa avistan la llegada de los Tyrell, la expectación pesa más que la sospecha. Toda Invernalia acude bulliciosamente al patio de armas, donde deben ser recibidos los huéspedes, y Sansa no puede evitar recordar la última vez que alguien de sangre real hizo una visita con parte de su corte a Invernalia. El gran carruaje dorado de la reina Cersei, toda la columna de jinetes que lo acompañaban, los bardos, las capas blancas ondeando al viento de los hermanos de la Guardia Real, el Perro. El gigante rey Robert, con su voz fuerte como un trueno y su barba encrespada, que con tanta fuerza había abrazado a su padre cuando se habían visto; Cersei Lannister, altanera y disimuladamente asqueada; Jaime Lannister, dorado, alto y terrible, con una sonrisa que cortaba como una navaja; y, por supuesto, Joffrey, el epítome de la galantería, y sus hermanos pequeños. “Y mi marido, Tyrion”. Todos habían muerto. Desde su puesto de observación sobre el patio de Invernalia, Sansa se pregunta si el escalofrío que la recorre se debe al frío.

Repasa mentalmente las actividades que ha debido realizar para preparar la llegada de los Tyrell. Ordenó preparar vino para recibirlos cuando llegaran del viaje, así como pan caliente y queso. Acomodó habitaciones para todos los visitantes, instruyó a sus mozos de caballería para comprar los materiales necesarios para cuidar a más caballos de los habituales, mandó buscar velas nuevas para sus cámaras y el gran salón de Invernalia. Por supuesto, hizo todos los preparativos necesarios para el banquete y la comida que fuesen a consumir los Tyrell durante su, con suerte, breve estancia: había adquirido más carne, pescado en salazón de Puerto Blanco, tomillo, limón, canela, además de todos los vegetales con los que contaba Invernalia habitualmente. Y su hermana la había ayudado con aquellas tareas: lo que Sansa planeaba, Arya lo llevaba a cabo. 

Su hermana se encuentra ya abajo, vestida con un jubón gris y una capa negra, el pomo de su ligera espada destacando contra su cinto. En otros tiempos, a Sansa le habría dado un ataque por lo poco adecuado del atuendo de su hermana, pero ahora no puede evitar sonreír ante la levemente arrogante seguridad con la que Arya coloca una mano en la cintura y le guiña un ojo. 

-Te queda bien -grita, desde la galería. 

Arya coloca sus manos formando una cavidad frente a su boca, para amplificar el sonido:

-¡Tu vestido tampoco está mal! -sin poder evitarlo, rompen a reír escandalosamente, hasta que tienen que recordarse que son las señoras del castillo y no deben recibir así a sus invitados. Así que Sansa, con las mejillas rojas por el frío y la risa, desciende los peldaños de piedra que llevan al patio y se reúne con su hermana. 

Arya tiene razón. Su vestido es bonito, y la favorece. Sansa ha elegido un largo vestido de color azul pálido, abrigado y elegante, que hace que sus ojos brillen con más intensidad. Es uno de los últimos vestidos que le han sido confeccionados. Un fino collar de plata, su más abrigada capa gris, ribeteada con bordes igualmente de plata, y su corona, una réplica de bronce y hierro de menor tamaño de aquella que habían llevado los Reyes del Invierno, y su hermano Robb tras ellos, completan el cuadro. Sin necesidad de mirarse al espejo, Sansa Stark sabe que tiene el aspecto de una reina. 

Espera que Margaery Tyrell lo recuerde, y traga saliva mientras jinetes en caballos blancos y pardos atraviesan las puertas de Invernalia. A su lado, toda su corte permanece en pie con aspecto solemne y sus ropas más elegantes, incluso Jeyne, que tiene aspecto aprensivo. Copos de nieve se derriten en el cabello castaño de Arya y el estómago de Sansa se retuerce nerviosamente preguntándose si ocurrirá eso con Margaery. ¿Qué aspecto tendrá ahora? Han pasado años desde la última vez que se vieron. Ahora será una mujer. “Pensaba que Margaery ya era una mujer la última vez que la vi, pero solo era una niña algo mayor que yo”. Seguramente traería a sus damas de compañía, a Alla, Megga, Elinor… Sus nombres resuenan extraños en su cabeza tras tanto tiempo sin recordarlas. Se obliga a prepararse mentalmente para el hecho de que Loras Tyrell sufrió un accidente y no debe aparecer muy sorprendida cuando vea su rostro desfigurado.

Finalmente, un carruaje lujosamente decorado cruza la entrada y llega hasta el patio. De nuevo, la semejanza de la situación con la visita del rey Robert provoca que el vello de la nuca de Sansa se erice. Pero oh, no es el rey Robert quien desciende los escalones del carruaje cuando dos guardias de capa verde y dorada abren la puerta. No son del rey esas piernas largas ni la espesa melena castaña, que, por su aspecto pulcro, no puede pertenecer a alguien que lleva casi dos meses viajando, ni las pestañas de ciervo que se abaten, sorprendidas, cuando divisan a Sansa a escasos metros de ella. Ni la sonrisa espontánea, levemente ladeada, que Margaery Tyrell esboza tan pronto como fija sus ojos claros en los fríos ojos Stark de la Reina en el Norte.

-Alteza -Margaery camina hacia ella y le dedica una reverencia pronunciada, sin desviar ni un segundo los ojos de Sansa, como tratando de absorber más de su presencia, y Sansa agradece que Margaery, como mera princesa, sea de menor rango que ella y, por tanto, deba saludarla primero, porque no se ve capaz de hablar justo en ese momento-. Es un placer volver a veros. Sansa.

“¿Lo es? ¿De veras lo es?”

-Princesa Margaery -como tiene que hacer, como ha hecho mil veces, Sansa toma la mano de Margaery y la ayuda a levantarse de nuevo, mientras proclama, en voz ceremonial-. El Norte es honrado por vuestra visita y os agradece vuestro largo viaje. Por favor, aceptad mi hospitalidad durante tanto tiempo como deseéis. Tomad mi pan y mi vino y calentaos junto a mis fuegos. 

-Así haremos, majestad -Margaery inclina la cabeza respetuosamente y pasa a saludar a Arya, mientras hacia Sansa camina quien debe de ser Loras Tyrell. Sansa mantiene una expresión estoica mientras Loras se inclina.

-Reina Sansa. Ha pasado largo tiempo -su voz es más áspera de lo que la recuerda. El cuero negro de sus guantes es suave contra la piel de la palma de Sansa, y eso es todo lo suave que Loras Tyrell posee ahora mismo.

-Indudablemente, mi señor -el joven asiente con la cabeza y, sin más, continúa con la ruta de saludos. Arquea la ceja al ver el atuendo de Arya, ante lo cual Margaery toma su mano y la aprieta disimuladamente. Arya sonríe a los invitados con satisfacción mal disimulada pintada en el rostro, y Sansa continúa saludando a las acompañantes de Margaery Tyrell mientras la guardia de sus invitados continúa atravesando las puertas del castillo. Pocos hombres, observa Sansa, más simbólica que otra cosa.

-¡Reina Sansa, estáis espléndida! -exclama Megga Tyrell, cuyo aspecto prácticamente coincide con aquel que tiene aún en los recuerdos de la reina. Elinor la saluda cálidamente también, y Alla, más retraída que sus primas, realiza una reverencia discreta. Sansa se fuerza a aceptar sus cortesías, pero su atención permanece concentrada unos metros más allá. Finalmente, termina la breve ronda de saludos, y cuando Sansa se dispone a dar libertad a sus huéspedes para descansar unas horas antes del banquete de aquella noche, Margaery la interpela:

-Alteza. Si me permitís, me gustaría honrar a vuestros muertos -sus ojos de cervatillo se clavan en los de Sansa, que le devuelve la mirada con estoicismo, tratando de imitar el mejor ademán serio de su padre para no traicionar las descargas eléctricas que recorren su vientre.

-Por supuesto. Seguidme, princesa -no invita a ninguno de los acompañantes de los Tyrell. Arya arquea una ceja y se hace cargo de continuar dirigiendo la recepción de los invitados mientras Sansa y Margaery se adentran en las criptas de Invernalia.

-Hace frío aquí -murmura Margaery, su rostro apenas iluminado por la antorcha que Sansa sostiene unos pasos frente a ella. Sansa no dice nada y se limita a apurar el paso por los escalones. La oscuridad amenaza con engullirlas a cada momento, como ya lo está haciendo el silencio tenso. Sansa se empeña en no mirar a Margaery.

-¿Sansa?

Sansa maldice el placer que aún siente cada vez que escucha su nombre de los labios de Margaery Tyrell. No la mira cuando responde:

-¿Sí?

-Os he echado de menos.

“No me echaste tanto de menos en Desembarco del Rey”. Sansa utiliza su tono de voz más aséptico cuando replica:

-Gobernar un reino requiere una figura presente en todo momento. Sin duda, estaréis familiarizada con ello.

-Oh, por supuesto -si Margaery está decepcionada por lo fallido de su intento de conectar con la Reina en el Norte, no lo deja traslucir-. Aun así, es agradable volveros a ver. Y veros así.

Pese a su intención previa, Sansa gira la cabeza hacia Margaery, cuya piel pálida es iluminada lánguidamente por las llamas de la antorcha.

-¿Qué queréis decir por “así”?

La princesa mira directamente a los ojos de Sansa, de nuevo.

-Valiente. Poderosa. Decidida. Finalmente, sois la mejor versión de vos, aquella Sansa de acero que se insinuaba entre vuestra inocencia juvenil. No sabéis cuánto me alegro.  
“Este cambio no ha sido precisamente gracias a ti”.

-Gracias -murmura fríamente-. La nueva Sansa no debe de incluir la observación entre sus nuevas virtudes, porque yo no sé resumir cinco años de vuestro crecimiento vital en una frase. 

Ante esto, Margaery parece enrojecer, aunque es difícil de decir por la débil luz.

-Disculpadme si os he ofendido. Me refería a que tenéis buen aspecto.

“Y qué buen aspecto”, está escrito en sus ojos grises, ahora azules, ahora grises. Sansa no puede creerse el descaro de Margaery Tyrell, pero ya han llegado a la parte de las criptas en la que descansa su familia, así que se muerde la lengua.

La estatua de Lord Eddard Stark es de mármol, al igual que la de Lady Catelyn, construida junto a él. Aparecen con aspecto sereno. Robb, junto a ellos, ya es más joven de lo que Sansa es y de lo que Sansa será nunca. Se le encoge el corazón un poco. De la misma manera, existen dos huecos reservados para sus hermanos desaparecidos, donde quiera que estén. Sansa aún confía en encontrarlos en algún momento. 

-Siento mucho tus pérdidas, Sansa -Margaery estudia con atención la piedra tallada y, a continuación, se arrodilla. Sansa se arrodilla junto a ella y sus cabezas casi se tocan, a los pies de las estatuas. Permanecen en silencio instantes que parecen horas, en este lugar de muertos y sombras. En este lugar de silencio y preguntas.


End file.
